


Where the broken hearts stay

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Fratte, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Fratte - Freeform, Hallucinations, M/M, Probably PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the town of broken dreams<br/>The streets are filled with regret<br/>Maybe down in Lonesome Town<br/>I can learn to forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the broken hearts stay

**Author's Note:**

> Because world needs more of minimalist fics (apparently).
> 
> Feedback welcome! <3

_I know you're listening to me. I know you're here. I know you can hear me. You wouldn't leave me. Not like this._

_It can't be the end, no, I won't let it happen. Tell me you agree with me. Please. Hans. Please. Answer me. Tell me I'm right._

_Don't keep me waiting. Can't you see it's killing me?_

_Hans -_

_Hans, I love you._

_I know you're here, I can feel you. I always get this feeling when you're around. Can you hear my heart beating so fast? That's because of you._

_Tu vas me détruire. You will destroy me._

_Why are you doing this to me?  Do you really want to see me break down and cry?_

_Say something. Please. Say something, Hans._

_Save me._

_Please._

_Save me as you always do._

_Why won't you talk to me?_

_I don't recall the sound of your voice. It's so cold and dark here - I'm worried I'll forget your face if you don't come for me soon._

_Please._

_Hans._

_What's taking you so long?_

_You've never kept me waiting._

_Do you even know I'm waiting for you?_

 

_Why does it hurt so much, Hans?_

 

_Take my hand and make me feel alive._

_I can't breathe. Is this what death feels like?_

_If I am to die, I want to die in your arms. Can you do this for me?_

 

_Why are you not listening to me?_

 

_Can't you say at least a word or two?_

_I love you._

_Isn't it enough?_

_Can't you see I'm dying without you?_

_Do you care about me, Hans?_

_Tell me._

_Tell me you love me._

_Please._

_I need to hear your voice._

_I miss these words._

_I love you._

_I'm waiting for you._

 

_Do you love me?_

_._

_._

_._

_Hans?_

**Author's Note:**

> hello from the other side: http://more-guns-and-ships.tumblr.com/


End file.
